Hunting the Target !
by Tsunayum
Summary: Tsuna est connu sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna cela n'est pas un secret. Et il a toujours eu la malchance, la roue du malheur fait un autre tour et Tsuna se retrouve mêler a une histoire avec un camarade de sa classe Giotto et la mafia. G27 WARNING YAOI ! Résumer complet à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu ! Tsunayum vous présente ici Hunting the target, qui devait être en réalité la deuxième et non la troisième fanfic que je mettrait ici. Mais comme promis je le met !  
Je voudrais m'excuser d'avance pour toute fautes d'orthographe qu'il y aura dans les chapitres à venirs mais le français n'est pas vraiment ma première langue.  
Titre : Hunting the Target ! - Chasse de la Cible/Objectif  
Titre Complet : In the hunting of the target ! - A la chasse de la cible/Objectif !  
Rang : T (A cause de Yaoi)  
Genre : Romance, Aventure (Sa ne serra pas au début mais au fur à mesure de l'histoire),Yaoi  
Pairings : G27. Mais s'il as des demandes je pourrais en rajouter.

**Résumer Complet :  
_Tsuna est connu sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna cela n'est pas un secret. Et il a toujours eu la malchance, la roue du malheur fait un autre tour et Tsuna se retrouve mêler a une histoire avec un camarade de sa classe Giotto et la mafia. En ce moment la mafia le recherche pour une haute prime car Giotto reste à ces côté, un malheur en effet. Mais Est-ce Vraiment du Malheur ? Le Malheur pourra se tourner en Amour. G27 Warning Yaoi._**

**_A noter_**_ :_ 1/ Comme pour mes autres fanfics j'utilise Word 2010 mais il laisse toujours des fautes d'orthographe donc après je coupe/colle sur le site Reverso mais il risque toujours d'avoir des fautes. 2/ Tout comme dans When Dreams become Reality, cette fiction n'aura pas tout les personnages. Il y aura Reborn et les gardiens de la première génération. Mais après je ne suis pas sur qu'il y aura d'autres personnages... Mais s'il a plusieurs demandes pour le même personnage je verrais.  
**3/ Cette histoire à eu l'inspiration de l'histoire : My World de l'auteur : D isengaged**

_**JE NE POSSÈDE PAS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! MASTER-SAMA ME DONNE JUSTE L'AUTORISATION DE RÊVER AVEC CES PERSONNAGES !**_

* * *

**Target n°1 : Le début & la fin d'une vie !**

Dans Namimori il y avait une belle matinée, les oiseaux chantaient, les abeilles volait de fleur en fleur pour retirer leurs pollen, le ciel n'avait presque aucun nuage, le soleil d'été resplendissait, il y avait de temps en temps une brise douce pour donner de la fraicheur contre la température estival. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Faux !

Pour un certains Sawada Tsunayoshi, un garçon maladroit et une grande victime d'intimidation dans tout le genre (à part sexuellement sa je ne le pense pas et il doit être heureux de ça.) que est appeler Dame-Tsuna pour tout le malheur qui lui arrive… tous les jours. S'il devait avoir un concours à Namimori de personne avec le plus de malheur Tsuna serra vitement élu.

Donc voici notre protagoniste que dans une chaleur assez supportable court pour ne pas se faire mordre à mort. Oui, vous avait bien lue ces les mots « mordre à mort » ou pour les fans Kamikorosu par Hibari Kyoya. Mais bon revenant à l'histoire.

« HIEEE je vais être en retard ! » cria Tsuna, il vit la porte de l'école « oui encore un peu ! » il courut encore plus vite qu'avant, jusqu'à… Il vit un garçon aux cheveux corbeau avec des tonfas devant la porte « HIEEE ! Hibari-san ! » Il alla tellement vite au départ qu'il ne put s'arrêter eh bien dans l'air car :

« Hn. Je vais te mordre à mort pour être en retard herbivore ! » Déclara Hibari en lui donnant un coup de tonfas sur Tsuna qui lui fit voler.

/EXPLICATION DU GENI\ :

Tsuna venait assez vite mais il accéléra sa vitesse pour aller plus vite, Hibari était d »jà prêt pour le coup donc lorsqu'il vit Tsuna il lui donna un coup de tonfas. Avec le choc de la force venant de Hibari avec la vitesse et la légèreté de Tsuna, Tsuna est devenu comme une balle et vola !

/EXPLICATION TERMINER\

Avec ou pas de la malchance Tsuna est arrivé dans sa classe passant par une fenêtre qui a était soigneusement ouverte par un élève et atterrit devant le bureau du professeur.

« Sawada si vous avait le temps pour voler par la fenêtre répondait au problème ! » le professeur regarda Tsuna en attendant qu'il vienne au tableau répondre. _''Pourquoi moi ?''_ Tsuna mentalement pleura et maudissant sa vie alors que quelques des élèves se moquaient de lui.

~0o0~

Le temps du déjeuner fit irruption et Tsuna courra pour sa vie et tranquillité vers le toit. Tsuna soupira lorsqu'il arriva enfin au toit. Il fit un pas mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit une autre personne autre que lui. _''Cheveux blonds ? Même coiffure que moi ? Pas possible… Non… POURQUOI MOI ?''_ Pendant que Tsuna se maudissait la deuxième personne du toit se retourna pour faire face à Tsuna.

« Oy… » Commença-t-il en faisant sortir Tsuna de ces penser, sans une minute à perdre Tsuna couru à la porte l'ouvrit et cria. « Je suis désolé de te déranger ! » il claqua la porte du toit, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas –et un crie aigüe comme un 'Hiie'- tout au long du bâtiment scolaire.

C'était déjà la fin de la journée et Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Il rangea ces affaires dans son sac et sorta de l'école en marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait peur des intimidations et qu'il voulait les fuir car il savait peu importe a quel vitesse il pouvait courir il sera toujours tombé dans un autre groupe pour être intimider après, ce n'est pas aussi de la joie que ces bientôt les vacances, ce n'était rien de tout cela. C'était juste dû au fait qu'il se sentait observer, le regard n'est pas vraiment hostile mais comme Tsuna étant Tsuna il n'était pas habituer à être observer ainsi. Il commença à courir et lorsque il regardait derrière pour voir si on l'observer toujours il se cogna contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un.

« I-Itai… J-Je, J-Je suis désolé je ne voyais pas o-où j-j 'allais et… » Il bégaya et lorsque il regarda en haut il se tut, devant lui se trouvait le au grand majestueux nouveau élève transférer dans sa classe. Ieyatsu. Populaire dès son premier jours pour son intelligence, l'aura qui l'entoure mais aussi pour son poker face. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fan club pour lui vu qu'il est plutôt antisocial avec tout le monde et que tout le monde a peur de trop s'en approcher. Mais il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui court sur lui et plus de la moitié est proche du malheur si on le croise.

« Tu vas rester la pendant combien de temps ? » fut la réponse qui fit Tsuna sortir de ces penser. Il se leva et s'excusa tout en bégayant et couru encore plus vite chez lui. S'il c'était retourner il aurait remarqué que Ieyatsu avait un sourcil lever et s'il était un expert dans le langage des yeux il pourrait lire quelque chose du genre de ''Qu'est-ce qu'il le fait si peur que ça ? On dirait qu'il ces cogner contre le diable lui-même !'' Chose que pour Tsuna c'est bien ce qui est arrivé.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Il enleva ces chaussures tout en signalent a sa mère qu'il était rentrez, sa mère sortit de sa cuisine en souriant. « Ah ! Tsu-kun, bienvenu ! Le diner est bientôt terminer ! » « Hai ! » Tsuna monta vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre il lance son cartable dans un coin de sa chambre, ouvre la fenêtre et respire l'air. _''J'ai échappé à ma mort !''_ pensa Tsuna. Il regarda en bas et il vit Ieyatsu, Tsuna glapit et retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Il vit Ieyatsu marcher calmement mais en regardant de temps en temps dans les côtés comme en attendant un danger. _''Franchement, qui voudrait se mettre contre lui ? À part si cette personne est suicidaire…''_ il entendit sa mère l'appeler pour le dîner et descendit vers la cuisine sans s'en rendre compte que depuis le début Ieyatsu le regardait avec un sourcil lever.

═══════════════════════════════════════════════════Ð

Le lendemain, à cinq heures du matin Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit que quelque chose allait changer, il se leva et s'habilla. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et descendit étonner que sa mère ne fût pas réveillée comme d'habitude. Il alla dans la chambre de sa mère et toqua en attendant une réponse, ce qui ne venu pas.

« Kaa-san je rendre ! » il ouvrit la porte et vu la chambre de sa mère vide mais avec le lit pas fait. _''Bizarre, normalement Kaa-san fait toujours son lit…''_ il regarda dans les armoires et tiroirs pour les retrouver vides. _''Okaa-chan a était… KIDNAPPER ?''_

Tsuna sortit de sa maison en courant, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ieyatsu marcher. _''Qu'est-ce qu'Ieyatsu ferrait a cinq heure du matin ?''_ se demanda-t-il. Tsuna étant Tsuna, la seule façon de le savoir était de le suivre pour lui et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ils passèrent par des ruelles, par des chemins de chats, et par des rues de commerce. _''Peut-être qu'il fait juste ces course pendant le matin… mais… QUI VA FAIRE DES COURSES A UNE TEL HEURE ?'' _S'écria Tsuna essouffler dans ces penser.

Trouvant que la meilleure idée était de revenir en arrière, Tsuna le fit… pour se retrouver perdu. Essayant de trouver son chemin avec sa pensé de : ''Toujours aller au Nord !'' Il alla en direction du Nord, du moins pour lui. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et il commença à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne et il se trouve face à un chemin avec un mur. Tsuna se maudit pour avoir arrivé à la, il entendit les pas se presser et pria pour qu'ils ne viennent pas dans sa direction, ce qu'ils firent.

Cinq hommes se trouvèrent face à Tsuna. Celui du milieu sûrement le leader fronça des sourcils en criant peu après. « Ce n'est pas lui vous idiots ! » l'un des quatre répondit. « Pourtant ils se ressemblent ! » « Peut-être il le connait ! » continua un autre. « Idiot tu vois pas que leur ressemblance est frappante ? Il doit être un membre de sa famille ! » « Je pensais qu'il était orphelin ? » Questionna le leader. Voyant qu'ils se disputaient l'un avec les autres, Tsuna prit cette chance pour essayer de s'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'un des hommes le prit par le col.

« Attend petit lapin ! Tu vas nous servir de morceau de viande pour notre proie ! » ''HIEEEE ! Je ne veux pas être un morceau de viande !'' pensa Tsuna fermant les yeux de peurs. Soudain il entendit des cris de douleurs jusqu'à ce que celui qui le tenait le lâche et tomba avec les autres hommes sur lui. Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux il sentit une douleur dans ces chevilles qui étaient coincé sous la montagne d'hommes. « Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Franchement… sa t'apprendra à me suivre ! » la voix était calme et eu un soupira a la fin de la phrase, reconnaissant la voix, Tsuna leva sa tête pour faire face à… Ieyatsu.


	2. Target 2

**Ciaossu ! **Aujourd'hui on est le 2 de Juin donc voici le chapitre 2 ! ^^ Espèrent que vous l'aimera ! Ah et aussi l'histoire se déroulera lentement mais je vais être gentille pour cette histoire et vers le chapitre 4-5-6-7 il y aura plus d'action ! xD Si si si ces primordial ! Une histoire peu pas avoir de l'action des le début ! Sinon comment on pourra comprendre la situation depuis le début ? C'est comme faire un gâteau. Il faut beaucoup de patience pour qu'il soit prêt à manger... Surtout les tartes aux chocolats xD

**ophelie.r - **Je mettrait dans cette fanfiction des situations qui sont très improbables d'arriver normalement xD Je pense qu'il y as une scène dans le chapitre 3 aussi... et dans le chapitre 4 dont lequel je suis en train de écrire...

**Aka-chan - **Je vais bien torturer notre petit mignon uke Tsuna avec "Ieyatsu" xD Et faire "Ieyatsu" penser des choses pas trop nettes à propos de Tsuna... Je vais bien me marrer à écrire ces scènes ! J'informe toute suite que j'ai écrit la plupart des scènes vers la nuit, le matin et lorsque j'était en plein métro. Et puis qui n'est pas une fan des beaux mecs ? Surtout que ces juste dans les mangas que on retrouve des vrais ! xD

_**JE NE POSSÈDE PAS KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ! Ni ces personnages... Master-sama me laisse -sans le savoir je pense- de écrire tout les scènes de se théâtre et en forçant les personnages de faire tout les actions ! *sourire innocent***_

_- Quelque part loin de dans une maison, dans une chambre enfermer à double tour... On pouvait entendre des cries._  
_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JE NE VEUX PAS !_  
_-Fais-le si tu veux survivre Tsunayoshi..._  
_-Date Primo-san... Je ne peu pas faire se genre de choses à vous !  
-*soupir* Tsunayoshi si tu ne vas pas le faire elle va le faire encore pire...  
-*Gloups*  
-Vongola Primo à raison... *sirote une tasse de cappuccino* Si tu ne fait pas quelque chose de si simple je devrait le faire encore pire ! Soit encore heureux que tes encore vierge !  
-*prend le script* Pri... Ieyatsu-san... C'est à toi de commencer !  
-*Lis le script et commence à jouer le théâtre* **Franchement...**_

* * *

**Target n°2 : Tsuna vs Ieyasu dans une bataille de coussin.**

« Franchement… sa t'apprendra à me suivre ! » la voix était calme et eut un soupiré à la fin de la phrase, reconnaissant la voix, Tsuna leva sa tête pour faire face à… Ieyatsu.

« I…Ieyatsu ? » répondit Tsuna ne sachant pas quoi d'autre répondre. « En chair et en os ! Maintenant petit lapin… » Tsuna fronça les sourcils à ce surnom. « Pourrais-tu te lever ? » Tsuna clignota des yeux face à cette question, mais il essaya… pour échouer face à la douleur.

Voyant que Tsuna ne pouvait pas se lever même s'il ne disait rien et essayait toujours, Ieyatsu roula des yeux et enleva les hommes qui avaient écrasé comme des vieux mammouths le pauvre petit Tsuna. « Eh bien, tu vas devoir répondre à beaucoup de mes questions petit lapin ! » dit-il en levant un sourcil en voyant Tsuna toujours essayer de se lever.

« Pas la peine de le cacher si tu peux pas te lever. » Tsuna regarda Ieyatsu avec un regard interrogateur. Ieyatsu se mit devenant dos à Tsuna. « Là ! » dit-il. Tsuna comprenant l'idée bégaya. « M-Mais j'-je peux p-pas … » Mais fit couper. « Soit ces ça, soit ces êtres torturés par eux, ce que je m'en fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils te feront. Mais sachant qu'ils vont t'utiliser pour que je vienne… » La dernière partie était un murmure inaudible mais Tsuna savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose.

« Pardon ? » Ieyatsu ne répondit pas et prit le bras de Tsuna malgré les protestations et le mit dans son dos. « Voilà, pas si difficile que ça ! » et commença à marcher, Tsuna pouvait sentir ces joues rosir en voyant la position qu'il était. _''Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être comme une fille qui vient de se faire sauver par un prince charmant ?''_ pensa honteusement Tsuna qui imagina lui avec une robe de princesse et Ieyatsu en costume de prince charmant._ ''Et pourquoi j'ai sa dans mon imagination !''_ Tsuna pouvait jurer qu'il avait les joues de plus en plus rouges. Inconnu à lui Ieyatsu avait un sourire moqueur.

« Dort ! » demanda Ieyatsu plus comme un ordre. « Hein ? » fut la seule réponse intelligente que Tsuna pouvait dire en ce moment. « Tu es fatigué, normalement tu te réveilles pas à cette heure-là donc ton corps n'est pas habitué. Et puis tes plutôt agiter et rouge c'est ennuyant donc dort ! » Tsuna devenu plus rouge au dernier commentaire, et sachant qu'il n'aura pas d'autres mots à dire il s'endormit. Plus confortablement qu'il le pensait.

~OoO~ G27 ~OoO~

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla il était dans un lit pour deux personnes, sentant une chaleur confortable il se blottit vers cette chaleur et était en train de se rendormir lorsqu'il nota quelque chose, la chaleur confortable respirait. Osant regardait il vit un visage d'un ange sans défense le serrant par la ceinture. Tsuna était éblouie par la beauté et l'innocence que le visage donnait, mais il réalisa quelque chose qui le choquera pour le restant de ses jours.

L'ange était Ieyatsu, le soi-disant démon de Namimori.

Voyant qu'ils étaient à quelques millimètres de s'embrasser Tsuna rougi et essayèrent de donner un peu d'espace. Alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper des bras d'Ieyatsu, il entendit un gémissement. ''Ieyatsu vient de faire un gémissement mignon ? " pensa Tsuna. Alors qu'il pensait, Ieyatsu toujours endormit fit Tsuna se rapprocher en le serrant plus fort mais toujours doux.

''Qui aurait pu croire que le démon Ieyatsu était si doux ?'' Il regarda les cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient son visage, il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur son visage. Leur nez se touchait légèrement et Tsuna se mit à faire son célèbre crie aigüe.

« Aouh mes oreilles… » Grogna Ieyatsu alors qu'il lâchait prise Tsuna et avec une main il frottait son œil droit. ''Mi… Mignon…'' pensa Tsuna en voyant la vue rare. « Et je ne suis pas mignon ! » rétorqua Ieyatsu. « Hip ! Comment tu as… » « Ça se lit par ton visage ! Tes très faciles à lire. » Répondit Ieyatsu sans laisser Tsuna terminer sa question.

Puis il y a eu un silence. Tsuna gênait par le silence se mit à gigoter tout en pensant à plusieurs choses. Ieyatsu rompit le silence avec sa voix calme en posant la question. « Pourquoi tu me suivais ? »Tsuna sursauta et se mit à regarder Ieyatsu avec un regard gêné. « Tu trouveras idiot… » Ieyatsu leva un sourcil « ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en étais pas un. » « Hey ! » Protesta Tsuna « Je dis la vérité ! Maintenant répond à ma question. » Sachant qu'il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire Tsuna soupira et répondit. « Par curiosité je pense… » « Donc en tout tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu faisais cela » dit-il d'un ton concluant en faisant Tsuna plus gêner face à cette vérité.

« Suivante, et pourquoi étais-tu réveillé à une heure pareil ? » demanda avec un peu de curiosité dans sa voix. « Tu vas rire si je te le réponds. » « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas en train de rire. » Tsuna roula des yeux et répondit pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cet interrogatoire dans un lit, ce qui lui fit assez étrange. « Eh bien j'avais un pressentiment que quelque chose m'allait arriver lorsque je me suis réveillé donc je me suis levé, j'ai été inquiet lorsque j'ai vu que ma mère n'était pas dans la cuisine car normalement à une heure pareil elle l'est toujours. Donc je suis allé dans sa chambre pour voir et il avait son lit défait mais la chambre était vide ! Comme si personne n'avait été dans la chambre auparavant ! » « Donc, tu t'es réveillé par ton intuition, ta vue que ta mère était portée disparut et comme un idiot tu es sorti. Tu m'as vue et tu t'es mis à me suivre, pour après lorsque j'ai passé dans la rue du commerce tu es parti et tu t'es pris par un groupe qui voulait ma peau. Ils ont pensé que tu étais moi mais lorsqu'ils ont vu que tu n'étais pas moi ils t'ont utilisé comme un appât ! » Résuma Ieyatsu.

« Lorsque tu dis comme ça c'est comme si tu m'insultais ! » remarqua Tsuna. « En quelque sorte oui je t'insulte toi et ton idiotie avec ta malchance ! » répondit honnêtement Ieyatsu. Tsuna roula les yeux, en se demandant où était passé l'ange qui le serrait dans les bras.

« Maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions… » Ieyatsu leva un sourcil. « Puis-je aussi te poser quelques questions simples ? » demanda timidement Tsuna, Ieyatsu juste hocha la tête et prenant cela pour un oui Tsuna commença son interrogatoire.

« Pour commencer où sommes-nous ? » « Dans une de mes maisons. » répondit-il presque automatiquement. « Pourquoi je suis ici ? » « Car tu es devenu une de leurs cibles, d'ailleurs sa serra juste une question d'heures pour que toute la mafia sache à ton sujet. » Tsuna ravala la question qui allait se poser et demanda une autre. « Là… Mafia ? » « Oui la mafia ! Pour que tu arrêtes d'en demander trop à ce sujet j'étais un boss de la plus forte mafia ! Je le suis plus au moins toujours, mais on a décidé de me cacher au Japon en pensant qu'au moins je serais plus sauve que dans d'autres pays ! » « Oh ! » Fut la seule réponse non embarrassante que Tsuna trouva, Ieyatsu avait l'air un peu surpris. « Oh ? C'est tout ?» Tsuna observa la salle et répondit « ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre réponse à donner… » « Je pensais que t'allait faire ton célèbre cria aigüe ! Bon au moins je n'aurais pas de problème d'ouï ! » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique qui fit Tsuna rosir, il se mordit les lèvres et regarda de l'autre côté. « Il y a une autre question mais… » « Mais ? » Demanda-t-il. « Elle est assez embarrassante… »

Tsuna savait pas pourquoi mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une fille face à Ieyatsu. « Vas 'y je t'écoute ! Ce n'est pas si je pouvais faire autre chose, mais je préviens… si c'est une question idiote tu te retrouves avec un bras cassé ! » Menaça Ieyatsu. ''Je savais qu'un gentil Ieyatsu pourrait pas être toujours présent ! " pensa Tsuna en retenant un cri.

« Eh bien, lorsque je me suis réveillé tu me tenais comme une peluche… lorsque j'essayais de sortir de ton emprise tu me resserrais avec plus de force… » Tsuna ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir vu pendant quelques secondes du rose dans les joues d'Ieyasu.

Sans répondre à la question Ieyasu ces leva et se dirigea vers une direction. Tsuna se sentait frustré pour avoir été ignoré ainsi par Ieyasu alors qu'il voulait une réponse, et en même temps pas surpris qu'Ieyasu lui a ignoré, eh bien, il fallait dire qu'il s'y attendait. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ces penser à savoir par quelle raison il devait être frustré il ne s'en rendit pas compte de ce que faisait Ieyasu jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît le son d'une fermeture éclair (désolé je ne savais pas comment écrire cela plus poliment.) son attention se dirigea vers la source du bruit, il rougit et fit son célèbre crier aigu.

Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'a fait notre très chère Tsunayoshi ainsi ? Ces simples, refaisant la scène dans le pov d'Ieyasu.

Point of View de Ieyasu :

À bien être honnête chose que je suis, je ne m'y attendais pas à la question du sois disant Dame-Tsuna. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à cela j'ai fait la chose la plus simple et ordinaire pour moi de faire. Ignorer et passer à autre chose… Et non pas quelque chose de pervers je ne suis pas gay Dieu merci… du moins je le pense ! J'étais embarrassé pour plusieurs raisons et mais penser en fond parties.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour me changer, j'enlève mon haut et fus surpris qu'il n'a pas crié, je me suis retourné pour le voir dans, une lutte interne ? Super maintenant nous deux sommes en pleine guerre contre nous-mêmes. Bon, j'étais en train d'enlever mon pantalon lorsque l'autre fit son crier. Super, sérieusement… pourquoi il y a tant de gens qui crient si fort ?

Fin du pov d'Ieyasu.

Ieyasu couvrit ces oreilles avec ses mains dû à la douleur. « Franchement, ça te gênerait de ne pas crier comme cela ? Tes quoi ? Une fille ? » Rétorqua-t-il, Tsuna pointa du doit Ieyasu et dit. « Et toi ? Tu te changes comme sa devant le monde entier aussi ?» Ieyasu clignota des yeux, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et lança un oreiller qui était près de lui vers Tsuna.

« Tu penses que je suis un tel pervers ? » Tsuna reçu le coussin dans son visage et le lança vers Ieyasu. « Bah oui ! Si tu te changes comme sa sans aucune honte face à moi ! » Répondit Tsuna. Ieyasu rattrapa le coussin et l'envoya vers Tsuna qui atterrit encore une fois dans son visage.

« Non mais franchement, on est des mecs ! À part si tu es une fille chose qui est la plus probable face à ton apparence. »

Tsuna qui avait ces joues roses renvoya le coussin vers Ieyasu. « Je ne suis pas une fille ! Et cela n'est pas une excuse. » Ieyasu se prit cette fois-ci le coussin dans son visage, et une veine apparut. Tsuna gloussa sachant qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et en même temps il se félicitait.

« Toi… » Murmura Ieyasu avec une aura noire qui l'entourait. Tsuna commença à avoir peur car il n'était pas sur si c'était son imagination mais il voyait des cornes et des ailes de démons. Et d'un coup il se prit des montagnes de coussin venant de nulle part qu'Ieyasu lançait. Une fois que Tsuna était enterré par des montagnes de coussin Ieyasu se mit à faire un rire noir. « Un Dame-Tsuna serra toujours Dame-Tsuna. Bah cela n'est pas étonnant du résultat puisque c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Tsuna ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ces sentit d'un coup une colère lui monter dessus, il se releva et commença à attaquer Ieyasu avec les coussins et Ieyasu après deux heures de guerre de coussins, Ieyasu et Tsuna étaient côte à côte par terre essoufflés en train de regagner l'énergie et l'air qu'ils avaient perdus au cours de leurs guerres. « J'ai… gagné… » Déclara Tsuna en reprenant son souffle. « Ne te… moque pas… de moi… » Dit Ieyasu, « c'est moi qui ai… gagné » continua-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent l'un à l'autre dans un combat de regard pour savoir qui a gagné jusqu'à, soudainement, ils se mirent à rigoler. « Hahahaha… J'en peux plus… Hahahaha… j'ai mal… » Riait Tsuna tout en pleurant de douleurs et de rires. Ieyasu ne disait rien mais juste riait.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de rire tout en serrant leurs ventres dus à la douleur Tsuna se rendit compte de quelque chose. « Tu viens juste de rire avec moi ? » Dit-il incrédule. « Oui à part si tu es aveugle et sourd pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ! » Fit d'un ton sarcastique Ieyasu. Tsuna lança un regard noir qui ressemblait plus à une moue à Ieyasu.

« Sinon à ce que je sache je ne suis pas interdit de rire. » Tsuna regarda Ieyasu et dit nerveux. « Eh ben… C'est que tu as l'air toujours distant et… Solitaire… Et à chaque fois que je me retrouve seul avec toi tu agis bizarrement… D'ailleurs tu agis bizarrement presque toujours ! » Ieyasu leva un sourcil. « Et tu as aussi cette aura… » « Qu'elle aura ? » Ieyasu demanda avec un ton curieux même si son visage disait qu'il n'était pas.

« Eh ben… du genre d'aura qui dit : ''Approchez-vous de moi et vous le regretteriez"… Sauf qu'en plus violent. » Répondit Tsuna. « Peut-être qui sait. » Dit Ieyasu. « Mais pourquoi tu agis toujours bizarrement avec moi ? Déjà avant-hier tu m'as dit ''Hoy'' avant que je cours… » « Et crier comme une fille ! » Rajouta Ieyasu.

« Hey ! » Ieyasu regarda Tsuna avec un sourcil levé. « Mais sinon pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? » demanda Tsuna. Ieyasu se retourna pour cacher ces joues roses. ''Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire…'' Ieyasu se retourna avec plus de rose sur ces joues « car tu es un idiot ! » Dit-il en fermant un œil et en tirant la langue, il se leva et sortit de la chambre en laisse Tsuna seul.

Tsuna était perplexe en train de rougir. _''C'est moi ou… Le visage qu'il avait fait état aussi beau que ça pouvait apparaitre dans un magazine de modèles ?''_ Un clignement des yeux et Tsuna était plus rouge qu'une tomate. _''Est-ce que je viens de dire qu'il était beau ? Mon Dieu je ressemble à une fille !''_ Tsuna se regarda dans le miroir.

''_C'est vrai qu'il est beau, plus beau que n'importe quel autre garçon, il est populaire, bon à tout même s'il n'écoute pas en classe et il est le meilleur en sport… Contrairement à lui je ne suis rien qu'un Dame-Tsuna…''_

Et sur ces pensées Tsuna se releva déprimer et sortit de la chambre à la recherche de Ieyasu.

* * *

Eh bien voici la fin de cette scène ! xD  
Non je ne torture pas Tsuna bien évidement... C'était juste pour un petit tour d'imagination ! Après tout Tsuna est trop mignon et beau et... Ok je me calme xD  
C'est à cause de la chaleur je suis au Sud de l'Europe presque auprès de l'Afrique et sa fait une chaleur insupportable ! J'espère que j'ai déçue personne !


	3. Target 3

**Ciaossu !** Alors voici le chapitre 3 ! J'aurais quelques mots à dire plus en bas donc lisait bien ce chapitre pour comprendre ce que je vous dirait. Et j'ai aussi reçu un défis -de ma propre amie- que je le trouve intéressant mais... J'ai pas le temps vraiment de l'écrire. Pile poil à un moment où c'est critique pour moi d'écrire. xD Mais ces pour sa que je vous laisse connaitre les règles du défis puisque normalement je devrait le mettre ici -Sauf si elle veut garder les chapitres juste pour elle-.

**ophelie.r - Si tu l'as trouver mignon... Hum... Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de parties comme ça, spécialement dans cette fic puisque ces de mon couple favori. Mais après il faut savoir ce que tu à trouver vraiment mignon ! ^^**

Bon après pour d'autres reviews je pense que je dois passer ! xD

_**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS NI CES PERSONNAGES ! Master-sama doit surement me laisser faire cette fanfic.**_

* * *

**Target n°3 : Giotto !**

Tsuna était en train de marcher dans les couloirs, il venait de sortir de la chambre déprimer et n'avait pas remarqué où il aller et fini donc par se perdre. Eh bien, la maison était plus grande de ce qu'il pensait au départ. Tsuna soupira, il commençait à avoir faim, une odeur délicieuse lui fit se réveiller et agrandit encore plus sa faim, il se hâta vers la direction de l'odeur et fut surpris de voir Ieyasu avec une poêle dans ces mains en train de cuisinier.

Au départ c'était de le voir sortir tôt de chez lui, puis il l'a secouru d'une bande d'hommes qui l'avaient confondu avec lui, il a dormi dans son dos en pensant que c'était confortable –Tsuna rosi en se rappelant- il se réveilla dans les bras d'Ieyasu en se sentant confortable et avec Ieyasu proche de lui endormir à quelques petites distances pour s'embrasser –Tsuna est devenu plus rouge qu'un piment- puis ça a été d'avoir Ieyasu rire avec lui et pensait qu'il était beau. Oui, Ieyasu lui montrait beaucoup de surprises aujourd'hui et Tsuna était sûr que les surprises n'étaient pas encore finies.

« Tu vas rester ici en me fixant pendant longtemps ?» Demanda Ieyasu. « Non… Et je ne te fixais pas ! » Protesta Tsuna. « Ah bon ? Tu faisais quoi alors Dame-Tsuna ? » Questionna Ieyasu. « Je pensais ! » « Oh. Et à quoi si je peux le savoir ? » Tsuna soupira, Ieyasu arrivait vraiment à le faire sentir comme un pervertit. « Rien de ce que tu penses je n'en suis sûr. » Ieyasu fronça les sourcils. « J'étais juste en train de penser à combien de surprises ma journée va me donner ! »

« Elle t'en a donné combien pour que tu te dises cela ? » Tsuna savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si Ieyasu avait pris un intérêt sur lui d'un coup. Il haussa les épaules en se disent que c'était impossible et répondit. « Je pense vers une quinzaine et oui pour la plupart tu en fais partie ! » Ceci il l'avait rajouté car quelque chose lui avait dit qu'Ieyasu aurait demandé s'il faisait partie de ces surprises. Ceci n'était pas un secret donc il pouvait bien le dire… Sauf à propos de ces penser bien sûr car…

Ces penser fut interrompu par le bruit de son estomac qui criait pour se nourrir « J'ai cuisinier des plats pour que nous et ton estomac puisse se nourrir. » Dit Ieyasu avec un ton amusé, Tsuna rougi d'embarras. Après avoir lavé les mains et avoir mis la table, Ieyasu se mit à servir pour les deux. « On a besoin de parler ! » Déclara Ieyasu après avoir fini de manger, Tsuna finit de manger et se sentit nerveux.

Il était dans un territoire ennemi et il avait peur de ce qu'Ieyasu allait dire. _''Bon Dieu. On dirait une fille qui a peur que son petit copain dise qu'il veut briser avec elle !''_ Nota Ieyasu mais ne le dit pas à haute voix trop amuser de la réaction du petit brunet. Tsuna mordait sa lèvre inférieure et regardait partout sauf les yeux d'Ieyasu se sentant vraiment gêné car il pensait exactement la même chose sauf le contraire.

''_On dirait un gars qui va briser avec sa petite copine vue la façon dont il me regarde et mon parler !'' _**[Ici le gars toujours ces Ieyasu]** Drôle pas vrai ? Enfin pour moi oui.

« Ce que je vais te dire est important puisque à partir de maintenant tu vas vivre avec moi ! » Déclara Ieyasu. « Hein ? » Dit Tsuna trop choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre pour penser clairement. Ieyasu soupira. « Jusqu'où es-tu bête ? Ta mère a disparu et maintenant ces trop dangereux pour toi d'être seul puisque tu es pris comme cible. Et vu comment tu es, tu vas rester avec moi ! » Expliqua Ieyasu.

Tsuna se sentait encore plus gêné maintenant. « Et qu'elle est cette chose dont tu voulais me dire ?» Ieyasu bu un verre de jus. « En fait je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Ieyasu mais Giotto. Donc… Si ça te gênerait par pourrais-tu m'appelais ainsi ?» Demanda Ieyasu d'ailleurs Giotto. Tsuna s'il n'était pas timide et choquer serait bouche bée. L'Ieyasu qui avait une aura dominante, intimidant insociable était là devant lui en train de lui demander quelque chose timidement et en étant gêné ?

Oui. C'était officiel. Sa vie lui réservait belle et bien des surprises.

« O-Oui bien sûr… Si tu en as envie… » Répondit Tsuna une fois de s'être remis du choc. « Merci ! » Souriait Giotto. Tsuna sentit ces joues devenir en feu. Être avec Iey… Giotto maintenant allait lui faire changer sa couleur de peau par blanche à rouge certainement. _''Je n'avais jamais rougi autant avant !"_ pensa Tsuna. Giotto se leva et prit les assiettes, couvertes et verres pour les mettre dans le lavabo. « Ah ! Laisse-moi le faire Giotto-San. » Dit Tsuna en courant vers le lavabo.

Giotto se retourna pour faire face à un Tsuna avec un regard qui lui supplier. « Ce n'est pas très grave si je le fais. Et est-ce que tu sais au moins laver la vaisselle sans la casser dame-Tsuna ? » Tsuna prit l'éponge et les couverts de la main de Giotto. « Bien sûr, j'aidais ma mère après tout. » et Tsuna se mit à laver pendant que Giotto regardait avec de l'étonnement dans ces yeux.

Tsuna ne faisait pas une grande attention au regard de Giotto. Quelque part cela le rendait heureux même si un peu gêner. « Es-tu aussi bon dans d'autres tâches ménagères ? » demanda Giotto curieux. _''Je dois l'admettre…il est plus rapide et lave encore mieux que moi.''_ Tsuna finit de laver et laissa à sécher ce qu'il avait lavé. « En fait… C'est un peu embarrassé mais… Je suis bon dans toutes les tâches de ménages et aussi à cuisinier ! » Répondit Tsuna embarrassé.

''_En tout… Il ferait une bonne femme pour une personne qui fait partie de…'' _Giotto secoua la tête pour essayer d'enlever ces penser. « Dont en tout dame-Tsuna est un hyper-Tsuna dans des trucs de filles ? Ah bien y repenser sa te va parfaitement ! » Dit Giotto. Tsuna rougi mais ne dit rien sachant que ce n'était rien que la vérité. « Tu as autre chose à dire non ? » Giotto hocha la tête.

« Il nous faudra aller acheter des vêtements pour nous deux ! » « As-tu au moins de l'argent ? Et ces pas la peine d'acheter des vêtements pour moi… » Giotto leva un sourcil. « J'ai suffisamment de l'argent pour acheter des pays. Et oui il faut t'acheter des vêtements ces pas une grosse gêne. » Persuada Giotto.

Tsuna juste hocha la tête comprenant que quoiqu'il dise ça n'allais pas changer l'idée du jeune blond. Giotto donna un petit sourire et dit à Tsuna d'allait se préparer. Tsuna se hâta d'aller prendre sa douche une fois que Giotto lui ait dit qu'il avait déjà préparé des choses pour qu'il puisse prendre sa douche.

Pendant que Tsuna prenait sa douche, Giotto lui choisissait quelques vêtements pour le brunet. Un cri aigu se fit entendre et Giotto couru vers la chambre du jeune brunet avec les vêtements et fut congelé avec le visage entièrement rouge comme une tomate lorsqu'il vit Tsuna. Tsuna était sur le sol à quatre pattes, mouiller avec juste la serviette pour couvrir son bas. Il faut dire qu'avec un corps comme celui de Tsuna, c'était… aucun mot ne peut décrire cela.

Tsuna leva la tête et vit Giotto qui le fixait tout rouge, Tsuna essaya de se lever mais n'arriva pas. Il essaya donc d'expliquer ce qu'il ces passer. « Je me suis coupé dans ma blessure donc je suis tombé et… » Comprenant que Tsuna n'arrivait pas à se relever Giotto courut pour aider le jeune brunet à se relever.

« Je t'ai ramené quelques de mes vêtements… Ils seront peut-être un peu trop grands pour toi mais ça devrait le faire, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on en achète ! » Dit Giotto avec encore des rougeurs sur ces joues. Tsuna juste hocha la tête et remercia Giotto avec un murmure. Giotto qui était trop préoccupé à sentir l'odeur de Tsuna et qui arrivait à sentir la douceur de la peau blanche de Tsuna ne vit pas où il marchait et tomba sur Tsuna qui n'avait pas suffisamment de force et d'équilibre pour tenir Giotto et tomba avec lui. Résultat ?

Giotto se retrouva à quatre pattes sur Tsuna, qui lui avait une jambe sur le membre de Giotto et les bras se sont situés en haut comme une forme de soumission, et, par miracle la serviette est restée accrocher à là où elle devait être. Giotto se mit à observer Tsuna qui rougissait. Il explora d'un regard distrait, le corps de Tsuna et leur position actuelle et à son tour il rougit. Tsuna quant à lui, il regarda les yeux orangé de Giotto. Giotto se mit lui aussi à regarder les yeux de Tsuna et se retrouva captivé par ceux-ci. Et ils se sont regardés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Badoum. Doki, Doki. Badoum. Doki, Doki. Badoum. Doki, Doki. Leurs cœurs battait à une vitesse supérieur à celle de normalement.

Un courant d'air souffla ce qui donna au corps dénudé de Tsuna des frissons. Giotto ayant remarqué cela se leva tout en aident Tsuna à se lever et le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Giotto passa les vêtements à Tsuna et s'en alla. « Je vais aller chercher la boîte à secours pour ta blessure. » prévenait-il. Tsuna juste hocha la tête avant que la porte se referme. Il prit les vêtements et commença à se vêtir, Giotto n'était toujours pas arrivé après quinze minutes et Tsuna commençait à s'inquiéter. Il aurait bien pu aller le chercher mais en raison de sa blessure il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Tsuna se coucha dans son lit et mit ses mains sur son visage, en raison que les vêtements étaient –comme Giotto l'avait dit plus tôt- légèrement plus grandes, il a eu aussi les manches. _''Sa à l'odeur de Giotto-San !"_ remarqua Tsuna. _''Ce n'est pas une mauvaise odeur au contraire… Ces rassurent, et ça sent bon…''_ avec l'odeur de Giotto qui avait parfumé les vêtements, Tsuna s'endormit.

Giotto arriva avec son poker-face. « J'ai trouvé la boîte. Désolé si j'ai mis tant de… » Remarque le manque de bruit et de réaction, Giotto dirigea son regard vers le lit et vu Tsuna coucher et endormit. _''J'ai dû mettre plus de temps que ce que je le pensais !"_ pensa Giotto avec ces yeux radouci à la vue de Tsuna.

Il s'approcha discrètement du lit et s'assit à côté de Tsuna. Giotto poussa quelques mèches qui couvrait le visage endormit avec ces doigts et contempla le visage endormit et paisible de Tsuna. Il caressa les cheveux indisciplinés tout comme les siens de Tsuna jusqu'à finir par caresser avec son doigt le visage de Tsuna.

''_Sa peau est douce tout comme ces cheveux qui sont doux et soyeux !''_ Nota Giotto qu'avaient ces yeux écarquillés. Il regarda l'heure et vi que c'était treize heures et demie. Il réveilla Tsuna mais pas délicatement comme beaucoup de gens penseraient ou pas. « Dame-Tsuna réveilles-toi ! Il n'est que bientôt quatorze heures et tu es déjà endormi ? »

Tsuna se réveilla et frotta ces yeux avec ses mains qui sont couvertes par les manches. « Ah ! » Giotto leva un sourcil. « Ça a toujours l'odeur de Giotto-San ! » fit comme remarque Tsuna toujours à moitié endormi. Giotto sentit le sang se diriger sur ces joues. ''Est-ce que lorsqu'il est endormi il est toujours comme ça ?''se demandait Giotto. _''Et comment sa mon odeur est toujours sur les vêtements ?"_ se demandait-il embarrassé.

Giotto donna un coup sur la tête de Tsuna. « Dame-Tsuna réveilles-toi ! » Tsuna clignota des yeux et fit son célèbre si aigu. Giotto soupira d'exaspération et prit la boîte à secours. « Je vais soigner ta blessure ! » Tsuna s'assit comprenant l'odeur écrite dans le regard intimidant de Giotto. ''Assieds-toi sans faire de bruit et laisse-moi soigner ta blessure calmement ou sinon…''

Tsuna ne voudrait pas savoir ce que représente _''ou sinon "_ mais il ne voudrait pas essayer et espérer ne rien faire de mal. Pendant que Giotto mettait de la crème sur sa blessure, Tsuna regardait par la fenêtre pour se distraire de la douleur. « Tu… » « Hein ? » « Non rien… C'est fini ! » Déclara Giotto en finissant de bander la blessure. « M-Merci G-Giotto-san ! » bégayer Tsuna qui n'était pas habitué que les gens soignent ces plais.

Giotto se releva et aide Tsuna à se relever. « On peut y aller maintenant ? » Tsuna hocha la tête et suivit Giotto.

* * *

Bon alors voici la fin de se chapitre. Et j'ai reçu juste aujourd'hui matin des "nouvelles" -w-[05/07/2012 se chapitre à était mis sur Doc Manager] Apparemment je ne pourrais pas continuer la fiction si je vais pousser un peu mon petit bouchon. Bon ça va encore pour l'instant ce n'est pas une grande alerte rouge juste un petit avertissement pour m'apprendre certaines choses. Donc si un moment je serait obliger de pousser le bouchon trop loin je devrait mettre cette fanfic dans un autre site ! ^^" Sacher que ceci est une fanfiction de pur Yaoi, avec du G27, et peut-être d'autres couples sur demandes plus tard mais G27 principal.

Deuxièmement point, pour ce chapitre et pour ceux qui vont en venir. Tsuna ne ressent pas des sentiments d'amour pour Giotto et Giotto de même, Tsuna ressent juste un sentiment étrange que moi non plus je ne sait pas le nom mais j'ai déjà eu. C'est juste qu'il est toujours étonner par ce que l'Ieyatsu de sa classe était, et de la nouvelle partit de Giotto qu'il est en train d'apprendre. Quant à Giotto eh ben... On va juste dire que vous pourrait apprendre plus dans les chapitres à venir ! ^^"

Troisième point. Le défis -w-"

**1- Je doit faire une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres sur le couple 2796. (Tsuna x Chrome)**  
**2- Les personnages peuvent être TYL.**  
**3- Chrome ne vas pas être timide ou comme n'importe quel autre fic. C'est à moi de décider son caractère mais... Sa doit être unique.**  
**4-Le titre doit impérativement s'appeler Secret Agent. Je peux choisir qu'est-ce que ces le Secret Agent tant que ces le fil rouge de l'histoire.**  
**5- Chaque chapitre devra être écrit avec le POV de Chrome sauf si il faudra changer je devrais bien évidement le changer.**  
**6- Les penser des personnages doivent apparaître juste au sujet de Secret Agent.**  
**7- Il devra avoir quelques limes !**  
**8- Je devrait réussir à la faire baver ! xD**  
**9- Le défis commencerais juste si je met sur ! -w-" Oui car elle est lis ici apparemment toutes les fanfics de tout les couples xD Mais comme apparemment il y a juste 1 avec du 2796 en français voilà pourquoi se couple.**

Eh bien moi je sait déjà qu'est-ce que sa va être... xD Mais je voulait vous demander vos avis si vous êtes intéressais à en lire... Après tout ces mon premier défis d'écrit sur se site donc je voulais savoir si il y a des gens intéressait pour pouvoir le mettre sur !


	4. Target 4

**Ciaossu !** Je vous présente le chapitre 4. Je me suis bien amuser à écrire certaines parties. Mais j'ai était assez énerver contre moi pour ne pas avoir fait mieux ! Mais bon. A partir de se chapitre il y a aura un peu plus "d'Action". Pas d'action de combat mais bientôt. Par contre... Sa serra ma première fois que je ferrais des combats donc sa ne serra pas vraiment très merveilleux !

Il y a autre chose à dire que j'avais oublier de dire avant mais : When dreams become Reality aura un grand retard que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire le gardien avec Tsuna. Je suis très indécise là-dessus donc si il y aura un grand retard... C'est normal !

Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent et mettent leurs reviews !

_**Je ne possède malheureusement pas KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN !**_

* * *

**Target n°4 : En faisant du shopping plusieurs problèmes viennent !**

Tsuna était en train de marcher aux côtés de Giotto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait nerveux. Tsuna regarda Giotto pour voir comment il était et vu juste Giotto avec un visage normal, neutre, un poker-face. _''Comment peut-il agir ainsi ?''_ Pensa Tsuna sans savoir qu'il gonfler sa joue droite tout en regardant Giotto. Il ne savait pas grande chose à propos de Giotto. Et il ignorait encore le fait qu'il ressemblait en ce moment à une petite amie qui n'est pas satisfaite du manque de réaction de son copain.

Giotto quand t'as lui, il était en train de penser à plusieurs choses. _''Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir acheter ? Je sais qu'il nous faut des hauts comme des bas et que j'ai suffisamment de l'argent. Mais bon… Je pense que Tsunayoshi choisira que des moins chères !''_ Il pensait au sujet des vêtements mais lorsqu'il a remarqué que Tsuna le regardait depuis plus de trois minutes… _'_'Pourquoi_ il me regarde comme ça ? Est-ce de la jalousie ? Ou est-ce parce que j'ai une tache mais il ne veut pas le dire ?''_

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » Demanda Giotto d'un ton nonchalant. Tsuna eut ces joues roses et eu un regard embarrassé. « Pour rien ! » répondit-il. Giotto leva un sourcil à cela. Prenant la main de Tsuna il le tira dans une ruelle sombre malgré les protestations de Tsuna. Arriver dans une rue sans maisons, gens et sombre il cloua Tsuna dans un mur.

Il regarda Tsuna intensément, Tsuna quant à lui il essayer de ne pas regarder directement dans les yeux de Giotto mais il ne réussissait pas, cet œil orangé le forçait à le regarder. _''Pourquoi… Il y a une lueur de tristesse et de solitude ?'' _Se demandait Tsuna. Giotto rapprocha son nez sur la nuque de Tsuna. Tsuna frissonna en sentait la respiration de Giotto sur lui, doucement Giotto monta jusqu'à arriver auprès de l'oreille de Tsuna.

« Est-ce parce que tu as peur de moi ? » chuchota-t-il. Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux et rougit. « N-Non… » _''Un peu maintenant… Mais pas hier… Et moins qu'avant…'' _Pensait Tsuna. Giotto regarda droit dans les yeux de Tsuna. « Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux me disent ! » Tsuna regarda de l'autre côté. « Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? » demanda Tsuna avec une voix sans montrer de la peur. « Oh ? Donc lorsque tu veux tu peux agir courageusement lorsque tu veux ?» Tsuna rougi à cette remarque. « C-Ce… C'e n-n'est pas ça… »

Giotto leva un sourcil, taquiner le brunet était… Divertissant ? Amusant ? Drôle ? Un mot auquel il n'arrivait pas à décrire mais il savait qu'il adorer se faire cela pour son passe-temps. _''Au moins ça ne sera pas ennuyant !''_ Pensait-il. Mais il devait maintenant penser à la petite brune. « Donc c'est quoi ? » Demanda Giotto assez intéressait à savoir pourquoi Tsuna avait agi comme cela.

« Eh bien… » Tsuna mordit sa lèvre inférieure ne sachant pas s'il doit le dire ou pas. « Eh bien ? » encouragea Giotto à faire Tsuna continué à donner sa réponse. « Eh bien… Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici et en plus brusquement… » « Oh… Car tu voulais que je te ramène ''doucement". » « Non mais… » Giotto soupira. « Car tu me regardais pendant plusieurs minutes ! » répondit honnêtement Giotto.

« Hein ? » Tsuna rougi à cette remarque. « Ce… Je n'étais pas en train de te regarder pensant plusieurs minutes… J'étais juste en train de penser. » Tsuna remordit sa lèvre inférieure. Sa lèvre inférieure allait être assez blessée s'il continuait ainsi. « T'était en train de penser à propos… de moi ? » le rouge du visage de Tsuna est devenu tellement foncer que même de la fumer sortait. « Non… Je… Je veux dire… Oui… Peut-être… Non… Euh… »

Giotto laissa un petit rire ce qui laissa Tsuna redevenir de sa couleur normale et regarder curieusement et d'un air perdu le blond. Giotto toussa pour regagner son calme et remit son poker-face, il regarda avec un sourcil lever Tsuna. « Tu pensais donc à moi ? Que j'étais beau ? Mais sinon… Tu savais que c'est amusant de te taquiner ? » Demandait Giotto. Tsuna est devenu comme un piment rouge et leva son poing en criant. « Comment ça ? » pendant qu'il pourchassait Giotto tout en courant.

Giotto entra dans un magasin suivit par Tsuna. Normalement ils devraient être au collège et non pas dans des boutiques et ceci dérangea Tsuna. Heureusement pour Tsuna la boutique de vêtements que Giotto avait choisis n'avait pas de client. _''Bizarre…''_ Pensa Tsuna en regardant autour de lui. « Tu peux aller choisir les vêtements que tu veux je les payerais peu importe combien c'est cher. » dit Giotto en partant dans un rayon.

Tsuna ne comprit pas vraiment Giotto. _''En même temps je viens juste de commencer à parler avec lui il depuis hier. C'est normal !'' _Songer Tsuna alors qu'il choisissait des hauts. Il faisait le contraire de ce que Giotto lui avait dit, il regarde les prix pour ne pas prendre très chère. _''Je ne suis pas du genre dépensier. Et je ne veux pas qu'il dépense trop d'argent pour moi…''_ Pensait Tsuna en regardent le prix d'un pullover bleu foncer.

Il regarda à sa gauche et vit un gilet orange avec en jaune un '27'. Il se dirigea inconsciemment vers ce gilet. Il le prit et le regarda émerveiller. Il regarda le prix et pâlit. Trop chère. Il allait le remettre à sa place lorsqu'une main prit le gilet. Il regarda derrière lui et vi Giotto mettre le gilet dans un panier, Giotto le regarda indifféremment. « Si tu l'aimes tant que ça pourquoi tu ne le porte pas ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il disait que Tsuna était un idiot.

« P-Parce que c'est trop cher ! » Répondit Tsuna. Giotto frappa gentiment la tête de Tsuna. « Idiot. Je t'avais dit que même si c'était cher tu le prenais et j'allais l'acheter ! » « Mais… » Giotto leva un sourcil. « Mais ? » « Mais je ne suis pas très dépensier et puis je ne veux pas que tu… » Tsuna fit couper par la main de Giotto qui c'était poser sur sa bouche, Giotto soupira avant de prendre la parole. « Et moi j'ai dit quoi ? Si tu ne choisis pas tes vêtements je vais personnellement choisir des roses à froufrou pour toi ! » La dernière partie a été rajoutée par un ton amuser.

Étant sûr que Giotto tiendra sa parole Tsuna rougi d'embarras. « Donc tu vas choisir des autres vêtements qui te plaisent peu importe combien ils sont chères compris ? » « Oui Oka-chan… » Tsuna rougit encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte comment il avait appelé Giotto. « D-Désolée ! C-C'est un pur réflexe ! » Giotto juste se retourna ignorant Tsuna. ''Idiot ! " pensait Giotto avec les joues légèrement roses.

Tsuna suivit Giotto après d'avoir retrouvé sa couleur naturel. Il commença donc à choisir ces vêtements dont il aime. Giotto leva un sourcil en voyant quel genre de vêtements Tsuna préférée. « Tu aimes beaucoup l'orange ? » Tsuna se retourna surpris par la question du blond. « Oui j'aime beaucoup l'orange ! C'est ma couleur préférée ! » Répondit Tsuna en souriant.

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent un peu mais il reprit son visage neutre. « Je vois… » Dit-il à voix basse en regardent de l'autre côté. Tsuna juste pencha sa tête dans le côté droit ne comprenant pas Giotto. _''De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours compris ses actions !'' _Pensa Tsuna après avoir haussé les épaules. Il se dirigea vers le rayon pour les pantalons.

''_Giotto-san des fois est vraiment bizarre…''_ Après que Tsuna a choisi les pantalons qu'il voulait, il les mit dans le panier. « Après avoir payé on va manger quelque chose ! » Dit Giotto. « D'accord ! » Les deux furent à la caisse pour payer les vêtements. La dame qui travaillait allait dire quelque chose à Giotto mais il la donna un regard qui voulait juste dire : _''Dépêchez-vous de dire le prix ou sinon…''_

La caissière à passer rapidement les vêtements et donna à la fin les prix. Tsuna faillit s'évanouir lorsque la dame avait dit le prit. Il espérait juste que Giotto avait suffisamment d'argent pour payer. Il regarda Giotto qui avait pris son portefeuille et était en train d'enlever une carte dorée détendue. Il la donna à la caissière avec un sourire dans le coin. Tsuna remarqua que la caissière avait tout son visage rouge lorsqu'elle a vu le visage de Giotto avec un sourire dans le coin.

"_Je pense que n'importe qui le serra…''_ Giotto tapait le code dans la machine, la femme mettait sa poitrine exprès sur l'épaule de Giotto. _''Pourquoi je me sens dégoûter ?''_ Giotto prit les sacs avec les vêtements après avoir payé pendant que la dame lui parlait. _''Pourquoi ai-je envie de frapper cette dame ?''_ Tsuna était trop confus par ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà sortis du magasin.

Tsuna avait ces sourcils froncer et dans son visage en pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait vraiment. Giotto avait ces bras croisés derrière sa tête tout en tenant le sac, il sentit une aura intimidante dans sa droite et regarda, il fut surpris de voir que l'aura provenait de Tsuna. Il regarda Tsuna avec un air curieux. _''Pourquoi est-il si profondément dans ces penser ?''_

Ce que Tsuna ne savait pas ces qu'il donnait un visage identique de celui de Giotto. _''Ça fait peur qu'il me ressemblant même avant quand se connaisse lorsque je suis venue ici il me ressemblait…''_ Voyant que son 'jouait' n'était pas comme d'habitude il donna une petite tape dans la tête de Tsuna ce qui le dernier protester. « C'est parce que tu à l'air de trop réfléchir ! D'ici peu de la fumer pourrait sortir. » Dit Giotto indifférent.

« Attends-moi ici ! » Ordonna Giotto à Tsuna en montrant un banc. « Et pourquoi devrais-je t'attendre ? » demanda Tsuna. « Parce que je vais acheter quelque chose pour qu'on mange ! » « Mouais bien sûr ! Dit plutôt que tu vas aussi draguer l'autre ! » Tsuna souffla et partit s'assoir sur le banc en colère contre Giotto même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Giotto regarda Tsuna avec un sourcil levé. _''Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Et en quoi entendit-il par draguer l'autre ?''_ Se demandait Giotto.

Tsuna était énervé contre lui-même. _''Pourquoi ai-je dit quelque chose comme ça ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut… ARG ! Tsuna ressaisi toi. "_ Tsuna regarda les autres passants en attendant Giotto. Il voyait principalement que des couples, certains étaient timides alors qu'autres n'avaient pas peur de le montrer. Il vit une fille brune accompagner d'un garçon blond, la jeune fille regardait de l'autre côté alors que le garçon la regardait avec un sourire. Tsuna remarqua qu'ils avaient les mains enlacées. _''Pourquoi ça me fait soudainement rappeler…''_

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa remarque qu'un sac se mit gentiment sur sa tête. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et affronta des yeux orangés qui appartenaient uniquement à Giotto. « Ton hamburger ! » dit-il avant de s'assoir auprès de Tsuna en mangeant son hamburger. Tsuna enleva son hamburger du sac et commença à manger.

Ils sont restés les deux comme ça dans le silence en regardent les passants. Tsuna voulait dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas. Giotto regarda du côté de ces yeux Tsuna qui regardait son hamburger. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt. » Tsuna regarda Giotto. « Je suis habitué que les gens me disent ceci ! »

Giotto avait dit ceci comme si ces normaux en regardent Tsuna et en lancent le papier de son hamburger en direction de la poubelle, qui étonnamment rentra parfaitement. _''Comment a-t-il fait ceci ?''_ « Une raison de plus pour que je m'excuse ! Je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais-j- j'étais… J'étais trop en train de réfléchir à propos de quelque chose et… » Tsuna retourna son regard trop honteux et embarrasser de regarder désormais dans les yeux de Giotto.

« Comme je te l'ai dit je te pardonne ! » dit Giotto en ébouriffant ses propres cheveux. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il devait répéter ces paroles. Tsuna osa se regarder Giotto et fut surpris de voir tant de mélancolie dans les yeux de Giotto. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque soudainement Giotto se leva et sortit son portable. « Désolée je dois… » Giotto ne savait pas comment expliquer.

« Tu peux y aller si c'est un appel ! » Dit Tsuna avec un sourire. Giotto hocha la tête et partit en courant. Tsuna soupira de soulagement en voyant Giotto partir, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire si le portable n'avait pas vibré. Tsuna regarda le ciel, le soleil était presque en train de se coucher._ ''Ah bien y repenser on est sorti c'était vers quatorze heures et en venant de la maison à ici sa à prendre plus de temps… Ça doit être dix-sept.''_

Tsuna resta quelques minutes en restant dans le banc à attendre que Giotto revienne. _''Son fait assez longtemps qu'il n'est pas là… Un appel téléphonique dure autant de temps ? D'ailleurs pourquoi je m'inquiète je peux toujours revenir chez moi !''_ Tsuna se leva en direction de sa maison mais il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Un homme en costume avec des lunettes de soleil se tenait en face de lui en le regardent. « Euh… Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ?» Demanda Tsuna pas sur si c'était la meilleure chose à faire. « Connaissait-vous Giotto ? » Demanda l'homme. Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait dire oui ou non, quelque chose lui a juste dit de courir le plus loin de cet homme mais sa serra ridicule pas vrai ? « Euh… Oui je le connais ? »

Tsuna voulu se baffer. Il venait de répondre comme une question, il espérait juste que cela n'avait pas dérangé l'homme. « Je vois… Je pense donc que vous êtes Tsunayoshi ? » Demanda l'homme. « Oui c'est moi… » Répondit Tsuna. Quelque chose allait se passer. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de Tsuna et chuchota dans l'oreille de ce dernier. « Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne sieste et Bienvenu dans notre monde ! »

Tsuna ne comprit pas et n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il sentit sa vision devenir floue et de la fatigue l'envahir. Lentement il ferma les yeux et tomba rattraper par l'homme mystérieux. Il pouvait jurer qu'il vit un sourire dans le visage de cet homme.

* * *

Héhéhéhé... Au début je voulais faire Tsuna violer mais j'ai eu pitié de lui donc dans le chapitre 5 la scène est sortit un peu trop chelou pour moi xD Oui oui je suis déjà en train d'écrire depuis longtemps le chapitre 5 -Chapitre 4 fini depuis très longtemps. Avant même Celui de R27-

Au prochain chapitre : _'C'est comme nourrir un petit chaton ou un petit chiot !'' _A vous de deviner qui dit ça xD Si des gens l'on trouver vous devais peut-être posséder une Hyper Intuition... Ou sinon ces parce que c'est trop évident ! xD


	5. Target n5

******Ciao ! Voici le chapitre 5. J'ai travailler comme une folle hier et avant hier aussi pour pouvoir mettre à jour les 2 histoires que j'avais pas mis de chapitres encore. J'ai passer une nuit blanche mais KORA j'ai réussie ! ^^**  


******Ps : Si vous avait reçu un "Target n°6" sa à était une de mes erreurs.. J'avait crus que j'était déjà au chapitre 6 ici !^^"**

* * *

**Target n°5 : Je suis une cible parfaite ?**

Lorsque Tsuna reprit conscience il avait une odeur salée mélangée avec de la rouille. Ces paupières menacées de se fermer dû à l'insomnie qu'il avait encore. _''Pour la première fois de ma vie… j'ai été drogué…''_ Il essaya de bouger ses mains mais il les sentit serrer contre quelque chose de froid. Il essaya la même chose avec ces jambes mais né put juste pas les bouger. Tsuna regarda ces jambes elles étaient ligotées. _''Mes mains sont ligotées contre un poteau je pense… Et mes jambes sont seulement ligotées…'' _

Ceci était un peu comme un film pour Tsuna. Il regarda autour de lui et vu juste des grandes boîtes en fer. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des bateaux. _''Je suis donc dans un port…''_ Conclut Tsuna. C'était étrange pour lui d'être intelligent, sa changer beaucoup. Tsuna essaya de voir d'autres choses mise à part les boîtes mais il ne vu rien d'autre. Des bruits de pas résonnaient vicieusement et Tsuna commença à avoir mal à la tête et revoir tout flou.

Les bruits des pas lui donnaient une grande douleur à la tête. Il vit des hommes en costard, ils semblaient surpris pour une raison quelconque. Ils ont parlé d'une langue inconnue pour Tsuna. _''Ce n'est pas anglais… D'ailleurs sa m'étonnerais que même si c'était cette langue je comprendrais quelque chose…''_

Une autre voix se fit entendre et Tsuna se rappela de la voix. C'était celle de l'homme qu'il avait vu avant. L'homme s'approcha lui aussi avait un air surpris dans son visage mais bientôt il fut remplacé par un sourire, un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon pour Tsuna. « Je vois que tu es réveillé plus tôt que tu le devais ! » _''Ah. Ça doit être donc pour cela.''_ L'homme prit un seau d'eau et plongea la tête de Tsuna.

L'homme répété ceci cinq fois avant de s'arrêter. Tsuna toussa, sa vision n'était plus floue et il entendait désormais correctement. Tout est redevenu comme s'il n'avait jamais subi une sorte de drogue. L'homme se rendit compte que Tsuna n'était plus sur l'effet secondaire de ce qu'il venait de lui donner et sourit.

Le visage de l'homme s'approcha de celui de Tsuna. « Tu es assez beau aussi de près… » Tsuna voulut vomir. L'homme puait atrocement l'alcool, la cigarette et d'autres choses dont il ne sait pas le nom, mais cela ne le plaisait pas dis tout. L'homme serra le visage de Tsuna avec juste une main. « Avec toi on pourra parfaitement se venger de tout ! » Dit l'homme.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas de quoi ce que l'homme parlait mais il était sur d'une seule chose. Il avait atrocement peur. L'homme rit en voyant le visage apeuré de Tsuna. « Tsunayoshi, comme je suis un gentleman je vais te dire comment je m'appelle ! » _''Un gentleman ? Un gentleman ne fera pas ceci !'' _« Mon nom est Ricardo. Je pense que tu as compris que tu ne peux rien faire à part prier pour un miracle ! »

Tsuna mordit lèvre inférieure. Il savait déjà cela depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il a été kidnappé. « Puisque tu es assez sage voudrais-tu quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme. Tsuna réfléchit en froncer les sourcils_. ''Je ne peux pas demander de me libérer… Dans ce cas je n'ai cas…''_ Tsuna bougea ses mains ligoter. « Pouviez-vous au moins me déligoter de ce poteau et après ligoter mes mains mais cette fois-ci en rien ? C'est assez confortable… »

L'homme avait l'air de réfléchir. « Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu vas pas essayer de fuir ou lutter ? » Tsuna fronça les sourcils. L'homme n'avait l'air de le croire mais ceci était vraiment inconfortable. Son ventre gronda et Tsuna rougis d'embarras. « Pourquoi ne pas nourrir le petit chaton ? » Proposa Ricardo. « Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'alliez pas mettre du poison ou de la drogue comme vous me l'avait fait avant ? » demanda Tsuna du même ton que Ricardo avait donné avant.

Il ne savait pas où il avait gagné un tel courage mais cela semblait naturel, comme s'il avait toujours été comme ça. Ricardo par contre donna un petit rire. « Tu n'as pas tort là-dessus petit ! Comme tu es un otage précieux et que si tu meurs tu ne vas pas nous servir à quelque chose d'autre que notre destruction, on va faire une exception spécialement pour toi ! » Répondit Ricardo.

Tsuna juste baissa la tête. _''À la fin je ne serais qu'un objet pour tout…'' _« Ma mort ou ma vie ne fera pas une grande différence. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous avait pris la peine de faire en votre otage ! » Tsuna avait déjà compris comment il a gagné une telle indifférence de la situation et du courage. C'est à cause de son habitude pour l'intimidation.

Ricardo gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Même si pour toi en aspect tu ressembles inutile tu es devenu quelque de chose d'unique ! Bon maintenant je vais chercher quelque chose pour manger. » Et Ricardo partit. Non sans avoir dit quelque chose aux gardes dans la langue étrangère encore une fois. Tsuna voulut cogner sa tête contre un mur. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et se cogna contre le poteau.

Les gardes sont venus en face de Tsuna. Ils se sont mis à genoux et fixèrent le visage de Tsuna. Tsuna rougi d'embarras et lorsqu'il sentit les gardes amuser il fronça les sourcils. Cette action a dû donner un effet sur eux puisqu'ils se sont toute de suite lever et revenu dans leurs places d'avant. Quelques minutes plus tard une odeur de nourriture plana, cela a recouvert un peu l'horrible odeur salée et de la rouille.

Ricardo est venu avec un plateau, il s'approcha de Tsuna. « Désolé pour l'attente ! » S'excusa Ricardo tout en place le plateau dans le sol. Tsuna regarda le plateau puis Ricardo. « Ah oui désolé j'ai oublié ! » Ricardo coupa la viande et dirigea la fourchette avec un morceau de viande vers la bouche de Tsuna. « Ah~ » Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire Tsuna ouvrit la bouche et mangea le morceau de viande avec les joues rosies.

Ricardo trouvait cela définitivement. _''C'est comme nourrir un petit chaton où un petit chiot ! "_ pensa Ricardo. Ricardo continua de nourrir Tsuna, mais le plus difficile devait venir. Tsuna regardait le verre d'eau avec espoir. Ricardo comprenant ce que le brunet voulait il prit le verre d'eau et le plaça dans la bouche de Tsuna doucement.

Tsuna bu l'eau au rythme qui était donné, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus il frappa ces pieds contre le sol. Ricardo comprenant que Tsuna ne voulait plus d'eau il reposa le verre sur le sol. « Le petit lapin est désormais alimenté » Tsuna fronça les sourcils au surnom qu'on lui avait déjà dit au début. Ricardo est parti et parla aux gardes. Tsuna essaya de se mettre dans une position plus confortable mais il n'arriva pas, il se sentit vraiment faible. Il savait qu'il était inutile et faible avant même de s'être fait kidnapper si facilement, mais en ce moment même il avait envie de pleurer face à son impuissance. Il se demandait pourquoi ces hommes pensèrent que quelqu'un allait le sauver. D'ailleurs ces qui se decimo dont il n'arrête pas entendre les hommes parlait ?

~ Hunting the Target ~

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures qu'il était réveillé et regardé les gardes. Cela faisait cinq heures que les gardes parlaient de se primo et qu'ils disaient qu'il était une cible parfaite. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'il avait abandonné pour avoir sa liberté. Cinq heures qu'il s'ennuyant et qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et qu'il avait marre de rien comprendre de ce que les gardes parlaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait est que ça se fini vite, il venait d'apprendre qu'Ieyasu était en réalité, assez gentil. Peut-être qu'il était juste timide et avec sa timidité il est devenu comme ça. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En réalité il avait toujours su que quelque part Ieyasu était aimable et gentil. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux après tout. Ieyasu avait donné des bonbons à de petits enfants et il avait nourri des animaux abandonnés. Une personne avec un cœur de pierre ne ferait jamais ça après tout. Peut-être qu'en réalité il avait toujours voulu s'entendre bien avec Ieyasu ou même devenir ami. Il n'était sûr que, quelque part d'autres que leurs cheveux, ils se ressemblaient.

Et maintenant par sa faiblesse il n'était plus auprès de Giotto. Ils étaient finalement en train de bien s'entendre et il vient de tout détruire. Il avait envie même de pleurer. Les gardes ont commencé à courir vers la sortit avec des larmes. Une larme coula des yeux de Tsuna, il leva la tête et bougea ces lèvres pour former un nom qu'il était sans cesse en train de répéter dans ces penser. « Giotto ! »

Et soudainement, l'énorme porte qui était en face de Tsuna -où les gardes avaient couru comme si leurs vies en dépendaient- explosa et laissa place des énormes flammes orange envahir la salle. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent pendant que ces larmes continuaient de couler, les sont venues vers lui mais il ne fut pas brûlé. À la place il fut réconforté. Des cris se firent entendre alors que les flammes toucher les gardes, Tsuna fut surpris. Alors que les flammes s'approchaient des gardes ils firent brûler et ils criaient, Tsuna qui touchait les flammes ne fut pas brûlé mais étaient réconfortés, avait-il un super pouvoir ?

Soudain, des flammes qui venaient toujours à partir de la porte, une silhouette apparut. Du premier coup d'œil Tsuna cru que les flammes le reflècter mais la silhouette parla d'une voix intimidante et on pouvait voir que cette personne était très en colère. « Où est…» Commença la voix qui fit peur au début Tsuna et les autres gardes dont il devina qu'ils savaient qui c'était. La personne se rapprocha à chaque fois qu'il parlait. « … Sawada Tsunayoshi ? » Finit-il par demander. Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent et les larmes ont continué de couler. La personne n'était rien d'autre que Sawada Ieyasu ou plutôt maintenant connu sous le nom de Giotto. Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi Giotto était venu.

« P-Pri… Primo ! » Cria un garde avec sa voix remplie d'une peur évidente. La bouche de Tsuna s'ouvrit un peu. Giotto était… Le sois disant Vongola Primo que ces gardes n'arrêtaient pas de parler ?

« Je vais répéter une dernière fois… Où est Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vais travailler désormais pour les chapitres prochains et cette fois-ci je les enregistre juste sur mon ordi je ne voudrais pas que le même problème revient. J'ai hésiter de mettre une partie, mais je l'ai toute de suite écrit dans le chapitre 7 parce que je pense pas que sa serrais mieux qu'il sois dans le début d'un chapitre. J'avais bien dit que j'avait passer une nuit blanche pratiquement xD Eh bien j'avait le chapitre 6 déjà fait et le chapitre 7 déjà commencer. Voici donc pourquoi votre "Target n°6" si vous avait reçu le mail ! ^^"

**Donc je vous dit : A la prochaine !**


	6. Target 6

**Ciao ! Voici le chapitre 6. En réalité je l'avait fait avant le chapitre 5, voilà donc pourquoi il est très rapide. Je travail maintenant sur le chapitre 7. Se chapitre n'aura pas quelque chose de très spéciale. Enfin... Presque~**

* * *

_« D-De… Decimo ! » Cria un garde avec sa voix remplie d'une peur évidente. La bouche de Tsuna s'ouvrit un peu. Giotto était… Le sois disant Vongola Decimo que ces gardes n'arrêtaient pas de parler ?_

_« Je vais répéter une dernière fois… Où est Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »_

**Target n°6 : Voici Vongola Primo ! Mais voici mon Adieu ?**

« Je vais répéter une dernière fois… Où est Sawada Tsunayoshi ? » Dit Giotto d'une voix remplie de rage. Tsuna trembla de tout son corps face au ton que Giotto venait de parler. Il n'avait après tout, jamais entendu Giotto parlait ainsi et surtout vers lui, il vient de s'en rendre compte qu'en fait… Giotto lui a toujours parlé d'une voix plus douce comparée à n'importe qui. Même à l'école. Tsuna voulait lui dire qu'il était là juste en face de lui, mais la voix et les mots sont restés comme bloqués dans sa gorge. Il voulait courir vers Giotto et l'enlacer pour une raison quelconque, peut-être juste pour n'avoir plus peur et pour se sentir protéger désormais, mais il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger lorsqu'il a essayé de se lever à cause des chaines qui le tenaient contre un certain poteau. Le bruit que Tsuna venait de faire fit Giotto regarder dans sa direction.

Giotto était au-delà de la rage. Tsuna avait les yeux rouges et il avait des larmes qui tombaient de ces joues. Il pouvait voir que ceux qui l'ont kidnappé on touche à son corps –surement lorsque Tsuna a été évanouie, mais ça les deux ne le sait pas- et cela accentua sa rage, et pour lui il y a eu une seule chose évidente dans la situation de Tsuna, ils avaient essayé de violer Tsuna. Il lança un regard noir à Ricardo qui vient d'arriver et se plaça derrière Tsuna avec un sourire de Victoire. « Decimo ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Je pensais que vous allait rater ce qui allait se passer ! » Giotto serra ces poings. « Qu'aviez-vous fait à lui ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix dangereuse. Ricardo ria, même si au fond, il était en train de trembler de peur. « Je me le demande bien ! » Répondit Ricardo en chantonnant comme si de rien n'était.

Giotto fit un pas en avant. « Lâcher la toute de suite ! » Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était bel et bien un ordre. « Vongola Primo ! On ne vous a pas appris le respect envers vos aînés ? » Demanda Ricardo en se moquant complètement de la tête de Giotto qui était en colère et très impatient de mettre un poing sur le visage de Ricardo. « Signore Ricardo ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que c'est très impoli de prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas ? » Demanda Giotto du même ton que Ricardo avait donné. « Car il est à vous ? Je dois avouer Vongola Decimo, vous aviez des bons goûts pour faire des gens les meilleures cibles. Il est très aimable ! Et même très innocent, et il a bon goût aussi… Tout comme un petit lapin ! » Dit Ricardo en mettant un couteau près de la gorge du brunet qui était effrayé par l'objet pointu. Giotto grinça des dents et serra plus fort ces poing qui, s'il ne portait pas de gants seront déjà en train de saigner à cause de la force. « Ricardo… Osez poser un seul doigt sur lui et vous le regretteriez ! » Menaça Giotto qui ne fit rien face à Ricardo qui luit juste ria. « Quelle bonne blague Primo ! J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes assez drôle mais là… » L'homme continua à rire pendant que Giotto regarda Tsuna avec inquiétude. Tsuna n'osez même pas le regarder ou même le supplier pour de l'aide comme certaines personnes l'avaient déjà fait, ceci lui blessa. Et il se sentit coupable. S'il n'avait peut-être pas laissé Tsuna seul, s'il n'avait pas répondu pour un tel appel téléphonique idiot et inutile… Tsuna ne serait pas dans un tel état, il ne serait pas dans une telle situation qui pourrait lui prendre la vie comme si on couper un cheveu. Et Ricardo n'avait pas bougé le couteau, le couteau d'ailleurs toucha la peau de Tsuna. « Voyiez-vous Primo… Cette phrase tout le monde la répète. Il n'y a rien d'avoir peur puisqu'on sait que vous avait peur qu'il soit blessé si vous bougez ! »

Ricardo avait raison, il avait trop peur qu'une de ces actions tuera Tsuna. Mais là encore, s'il ne fait rien sa tuera aussi Tsuna. Il était face à un grand dilemme. Faire ou ne pas faire ? Les deux pourraient tuer Tsuna ! Il allait parler lorsque quelque chose arriva et choqua tout le monde. « T…T…TSUNA ! » Hurla Giotto les yeux écarquillé en horreur alors que Ricardo était tout juste choqué.

Tsuna venait d'enfoncer lui-même, de son propre gré le couteau dans sa gorge. Il se poussa vers la droite et le couteau sortit pendant que Ricardo, Giotto et tout le monde était choqué. Veut-il mourir ? Pensèrent tous. Le couteau qui avait le sang de Tsuna, faisait quelques goûtes tomber sur le sol. La blessure que Tsuna s'était faite lui-même entacha très vite le col de son haut de son propre sang. Giotto marcha toujours en choc de peur que Tsuna soit mort. Mais il s'arrêta lorsque Tsuna releva la tête, le regard déterminer avec un peu de sang qui sortait de bouche. « Giotto-San… Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici. » Annonça Tsuna faisant Giotto riposté. « Tu as tort Tsuna ! » Tsuna ria et baissa la tête pour cracher du sang devant le regard de tout le monde. « C'est la première fois qu'une personne ne m'appelle ainsi… Tout le monde m'appelait Dame-Tsuna ou d'autre chose du même genre… Ma mère m'appeler Tsu-kun mais ceci est normale… » Il releva la tête avec les yeux fermés et sourit brillamment comme s'il n'était pas sur le point de mourir. « Merci Giotto pour m'avoir appelé Tsuna ! » Et lorsqu'il dit ceci, il retomba de l'autre côté et la chaîne qui avait été délié du poteau par un des gardes tomba elle aussi. Chaque seconde qui passait les yeux de Giotto s'écarquilla de plus en plus d'horreurs. Lorsque Tsuna tomba sur le sol, les yeux fermé toujours en train de sourire mais sans se réveiller, le dernier mot de Tsuna revenait dans la tête de Giotto qui les entendait très bien. La phrase ne voulait pas s'arrêter et Giotto laissa des larmes couler.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce doit être un mensonge… » Murmura sans cesse Giotto. Lorsqu'il vit que Tsuna ne se réveiller pas malgré les secousses que Ricardo et les autres mafieux lui faisaient, il serra ces dents. Il regretta. Il avait tellement de regret en ce moment, il était tellement triste, il était en colère. Plusieurs de ces sentiments se sont mélangés avec la flamme qui grandissait à chaque moment, devant plus limpide et pur à chaque seconde qui passait. « Ricardo… » C'était comme un chuchotement mais ils ont tous très bien entendu. Ricardo commençait à craindre et sur son visage on pouvait voir la terreur. Il n'avait plus de bouclier, il vient de se tuer lui-même laisse une grande ouverture au Primo pour l'attaquer. Il n'avait plus autre chose à faire, c'était leur fin. « Ce que tu viens de faire… » Une petite tornade entoura Giotto. « … Est impardonnable ! » La tornade explosa et fit les fenêtres se casser et le plafond est devenu en cendres. Ricardo et les autres mafieux ont dû fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière que la tornade à faite en explosant et lorsqu'ils ont regardé encore une fois ils ont trouvé Giotto nulle part. « À ma recherche ? » Demanda une voix froide derrière Ricardo. « Comment… ? » Ricardo fit projeter de l'autre côté pendant qu'à une grande vitesse, Giotto avait mis les autres mafieux.

« Ricardo Diaposito… Vous venais de faire votre plus grande erreur si vous pensait que je vais vous pardonner si facilement pour ce que vous venais de faire… »

Ricardo n'eut pas eu le temps faire quelque chose, qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid parcourir dans tout son corps. Une partie du froid transperça son cœur, il cria de douleur et le cria s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit emprisonner dans de la glace. « Ceci est fait… » La flamme sur le front de Giotto disparut doucement et ces yeux redevinrent à leur couleur normale. **[Pas bleu ! Mais comme le coucher du soleil. Un mélange de jaune et Orange.] **Giotto se retourna et marcha en direction de Tsuna avec un regard triste. Tsuna aurait pu vivre plus longtemps s'il n'était pas parti comme un idiot très loin juste pour un stupide appel. Il porta Tsuna en style de marier et des larmes sont apparu dans le visage de Tsuna, mais ce n'était pas les siennes. Giotto sourit mais en même temps il pleura. Il regretta vraiment ce qui vient de se passer, il n'aurait pas u hésiter entre passer à l'attaque ou pas. Il sortit du port doucement avec la franche qui cachait son visage.

« Désolé Tsuna… J'aurais voulu que tu puisses vivre plus. Tu es trop innocent et pur pour être dans ce monde horrible ! » Giotto embrassa le front de Tsuna alors qu'il venait d'allumer une flamme du ciel sur son front. Il sentit une respiration sur son cou et regarda en arrière mais il ne vit rien. Il plaça correctement Tsuna sur ces bras et la respiration était contre son torse. Giotto regarda Tsuna et vu qu'il était en train de respirer normalement. « Je dois rêver… »Il toucha le visage de Tsuna, et remarqua que depuis le début ce n'était pas froid comme une personne morte devrait être normalement, mais c'était bien chaud. Et même trop chaud. Il a dû attraper de la fièvre… Giotto aurait vraiment voulu en ce moment donner un grand coup de pied sur la face de Ricardo. Il regarda Tsuna endormi sur ces bras avec un petit sourire et avec ces yeux qui montrait bien sa joie et son soulagement. « Je te fais la promesse… Je te protégerais coûte que coûte ! Et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis si facilement ! » Chuchota-t-il. Le visage de Tsuna, fit dessiner par un petit timide sourire, mais replis de joie.

* * *

**Un chapitre court mais pourtant, oui car il y a toujours un pourtant, le véritable début de la fanfic va très bientôt commencer. xD  
On peu dire que tout ces chapitres avec le prochain chapitre était juste un "prologue" ! Et oui, ici Giotto n'était pas un Decimo mais un Primo. Et si par hasard j'avait dit Decimo avant se chapitre je m'excuse ! Primo et Decimo sa rime trop pour moi, c'est presque pareil ! Eh bien sur ce...**

**Je vous dit : A la prochaine !**


	7. Mianhae

Je suis très heureuse -et surprise- de voir des gens qui rajoutent mes histoires à leurs alertes et à leurs favoris, j'avais pensé que dès que tous mes problèmes de santé et scolaire finissent -pour santé sa prendre du temps mais bon- je pourrais continuer à écrire mais cette motivation a disparu après avoir lu un commentaire assez long...

Pour commencer je sais que cette personne essayer juste de « m'aider » en quelque sorte et donc je la remercie à cette personne pour avoir gaspiller quelques minutes pour cet énorme commentaire, néanmoins ça m'a assez déplu désolée de le dire mais je suis honnête.

Aussi ça me donne en quelque sorte de la « peine » que des gens rajoutent a leurs alertes et laissent des commentaires dans mes histoires alors que je ne les continues plus vraiment, je ne pense pas vraiment continuer au moins dans ce site et pour l'instant les fanfictions –et vue que j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec des fanfics que je devais update…- si vous avait vu mon profil je dis que je continue d'autres types de fanfics et que je les update dans un autre site.

Mais je pense que vaut mieux que je m'exprime pour certaines choses tout d'abord pour mes débuts…

-Quand je me suis inscrite sur fanfiction et commencer « When dreams become reality » je n'espèrer pas vraiment que des gens rajoute à leurs alertes et tout cela, il n'y as pas de mots qui peuvent exprimer comment je me sentais. ^^

-Lorsque j'ai commencé « Hunting the Target » j'étais vraiment désespérée pour le tire qui au début était assez long donc j'avais décidé de le raccourcir.

- Le O.S de Mukuro qui deviens une fic… J'étais vraiment étonnée de voir que des gens voulaient que ça devienne une fic au lieu d'un O.S !

… Pour mes histoires…

-Avec WDBR je jouais un peu trop la sadique avec Tsuna je l'avoue et je m'amusai aussi. Je cherchais pendant des heures des poisons, des plantes ah non les plantes ce n'était pas pour cette fic… Juste à penser à cette merveilleuse fanfic je regrette d'avoir effacer de mon ordi les fanfics et mes gifs…

-Hunting the Target pour celui-ci c'était tout différent, je m'étais lancé le défis de « Faire un Yaoi » et comme j'adoooooore le G27 et le 2772 eh bien je m'amusais avec Giotto et Tsuna la-dessus ! xD

-To say : I love You, le titre du O.S changé et j'écrivais en fonction des scans du manga, ici j'avais opté pour une nouvelle forme d'écriture.

-Secret Agent, celle-ci pas de mots. Et ma grande-sœur qui m'embête dès qu'elle voit l'opportunité pour cette histoire sachant que j'adore Chrome et j'ai adoré d'écrire quelques limes et lemon –hehehe j'écrivais plus de ce que vous pouvait le penser- ici aussi j'écrivais d'une manière différente et sans tabou. POV à la première personne comme si on était Chrome elle-même, peu de gens l'on lue mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! ^^

… Quelques problèmes en effet…

-Le fait que le français n'étais pas vraiment mon point fort et que je l'ai appris par la famille ne m'a absolument pas aidé ici.  
-Quand j'avais plus mes chapitres aussi…

… Et pourtant beaucoup d'amusement…

**-Mais même ainsi le temps que je passais, le fait de savoir que des gens apprécier ce que j'écrivais me faisais pleurer de joie, pour être honnête je n'avais jamais imaginée que j'arrêterais d'écrire des FF pour KHR et mon petit Tsuna adorer ! **

**Cependant chaque chose à sa propre fin, je voulais au moins mettre le dernier chapitre pour To say I : love You mais désolée je n'arrive pas.**

**Un jour je ferais un chapitre pour conclure toutes ces fanfics et ainsi vous n'aurais plus à supporter mes erreurs d'orthographe ! ^^**

**Si vous avait des questions à propos de qu'est-ce qui allait se passer plus tard je vous répondrais ! Mais je comprends si cela n'arrivera jamais, désolée de vous décevoir ! *s'incline***

**Pour les ff's que j'écris tout est sur mon profil.**

**Je n'achèverais pas ceci sans avoir donner un grand merci à : **

**When dreams become Reality :****  
-**forever LuNa

**To say : I love you**

-zorchide : C'est grâce à toi si To Say : I love you est devenu un multi-chapter et tu as toujours commenté  
-Xanaelle : Ton premier com m'a vraiment fait rire et m'a donné un sourire ce jour-là alors que j'ai eu quelque malheurs.

**Hunting the Target !**

Aka-chan  
Meli-Chan27 :  
I was surprised for what you said, hehe now I'm talking english with you even if it can be awful sorry for this. How should I say…? In your sentence in French if it wasn't your part for what I prefer well I don't really mind for French, English, German and Portuguese or Korean actually it's like that people practice.

Mistykeiry : Maintenant je me sens mal ! J'ai envie d'écrire la suite même si je sais que je ne peux pas ! xD

Mais plus spécialement à

**-**ophelie.r : Tu m'as toujours suivie et cela je te remercie vraiment ! Dans chaque fanfic à moi tu as commenté et dit ce que tu pensais en faisant des phrases courtes… Waaaah je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire puisque ce n'est pas mon point fort cependant…

MERCI A TOUTES LES PERSONNES POUR AVOIR LUS AU MOINS UNE DE MES FANFICS, LORSQUE JE POURRAIS JE REVIENDRAI ECRIRE MÊME SI CELA PRENDRE SUREMENT UN OU DEUX ANS, VOIR QUELQUES JOURS, SEMAINES OU MOIS ! ^^


End file.
